


Honey

by Blankfreeze1958



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Just Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankfreeze1958/pseuds/Blankfreeze1958





	Honey

Jaime joined Cersei in the kitchen. She was raiding the pantry for honeycakes after that night's party. Robert had served mostly foods she hated and and she was starving and a bit tipsy with nothing in her stomach to offset the wine she'd drunk to get through the whole ordeal. 

"What are you up to?" He asked, smirking as he leaned against the doorway. 

Cersei whipped around, feeling embarrassed but not fully sure why.  
"I'm hungry." She said simply.

Jaime laughed at that. It seemed comical that his sister, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms could get hungry. It seemed funny that she even needed to eat at all.  
Though, Jaime fondly remembered times where they'd had food fights as children... And even better ones in their more recent years. That was before Cersei was married; before everything became so serious. 

Jaime approached her slowly, almost as if she were a deer he could scare off. But she was not prey. She was a lioness and she stood tall, her head held high. 

Jaime placed his hands on her waist and she did not move them. She did not push them away. Perhaps it was the wine or the fact that Robert was surely off fucking some whore, but Cersei did not admonish Jaime. 

He ran his hands up to her ribs and then back down to her hips, smoothing over the silky blue fabric of her dress. 

"You look beautiful." Jaime told her, his eyes grazing over her body.

He especially liked the way her cleavage was visible by her neckline, framed with lace. 

"Cers." He whispered, moving closer still, pressing against her.  
He leaned in close, his nose on her temple, breathing in the smell of her hair and sighing. 

Cersei turned so they were nose to nose.  
"I'm hungry." She whispered again. 

Jaime chuckled and slipped his hands up to her underarms, lifting her off the ground like a child and setting her on the countertop. 

"Let's find you something to eat then." Jaime said, still smiling. 

He looked through the cupboards trying to find something Cersei would like.  
He settled on a pound cake and a jar of honey.  
Honeycakes were her favourite so he figured he'd improvise.

He saw her eyes light up when she realized his plan and he felt his cock stir. There was something about satiating her needs that aroused him like nothing else. 

Cersei watched as Jaime took a honeycomb and coated the cake in a thick layer of sweet, golden honey.  
He cut a piece and held a fork out for her. 

"Ladies first." He said smoothly, and she resented that but she was so hungry she didn't care to argue. 

She ate off of his fork and it tasted so good that she closed her eyes and moaned; actually moaned.  
Jaime laughed it off but he could feel himself growing hard.  
He fed her another bite and listened to her moan again, a sultry "mmmmh."  
He watched her eat nearly the whole slice of cake, completely mesmerized by her; the way her eyelashes fluttered, the way she moaned, the way her lips looked, sticky and glimmering with honey.

"Let me taste." Jaime breathed, stepping between her legs and holding her waist again as he leaned in and kissed her lips. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip and tasted the sweet honey.  
He paused for a minute, his lips resting against hers, sticky and sweet, and waited for her to push him away. But when she didn't, he parted her lips with his tongue and moved it along hers, the honey mixing with the taste of her and completely intoxicating him.

It was his turn to moan now, against her lips. He felt her hand on his shoulder.  
When he pulled away, her eyes were dark.

He held the honey comb and dipped it into the sticky liquid, holding it to her lips and watching her lick the drops that threatened to fall.

After a moment, he moved closer and teased his tongue along hers. Soon, they were kissing deeply, Jaime's hands on either side of her and then on her thighs.  
When she pulled away he grunted. He wanted more. 

He dipped a finger in the honey and brought it to her lips, running it along the outside until she opened then, allowing his finger in so she could suck the honey off.  
He was hard as a rock now. 

"Is that good?" He asked softly, nuzzling her cheek.  
She nodded and sucked harder.  
"Oh gods, Cersei." He breathed.

He removed his finger and ran his hand down her neck to the laces by her breasts  
He looked at her for permission and when she nodded, he untied the string, allowing himself to part the upper bit of her dress, pulling it down and revealing her breasts.  
Her nipples were hard and pink and he thought they looked so lovely against her beautiful pale skin.

He cupped her breasts in his hands and massaged them.  
She tossed her head back and moaned as he rolled his thumb over her nipples.  
He took the honey comb and dripped honey into them so they glistened in the candlelight. She liked the way the honey felt cold against her skin.

"Can I taste?" He spoke gruffly against her ear.  
She nodded again.  
Jaime lowered his head to her chest and took a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it until she was gripping a fistful of his hair and bucking against him.  
"Jaime!" She exclaimed as he nipped her. He smiled and covered her mouth with his so nobody would hear them as he pulled on her nipples.  
She moaned deeply into his mouth, her hands clawing at his back, pulling his shirt up and over his head.  
They parted so she could pull it off of him, and quickly came back together.

Cersei was generally the careful one in the relationship and Jaime was surprised she seemed so unconcerned with the fact that they could be interrupted at any time. Granted, it was quite late and most of the castle was asleep.  
Jaime was not about to stop whatever was happening, so he pulled her forward so their hips pressed against eachother. Cersei could feel how hard he was and she grinded against him, enjoying it.  
He shuddered and leaned against her, hooking his arms under hers and pressing his nose into her neck. She was so warm.  
He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and carried her into the pantry, shutting the door behind them.  
He carried her over to a sack of flour and set her down on it.  
He loved and hated that it didn't phase her; they were used to finding unusual locations.

Cersei pulled at his breeches and slid them off while he still stood over her. She licked her lips.  
"I want you." She whispered.  
Jaime loved hearing her say it. She pulled him toward her by the backs of his thighs and took him in her mouth.  
He moaned deeply and found his hands immediately in her hair  
She worked him in and out of her mouth until he were huffing and begging.  
She loved the power it gave her over him.

"Cersei, please." He whispered. "I'm going to come."

He moaned once more she released him.  
He fell to his knees and pushed her back onto the flour, running his hands up from her calves to her thighs, pushing her dress up as he did.  
He wanted it off of her. He wanted to see all of her. 

He hovered over her, kissing her lips once and then again more deeply, before lowering his body against hers. She enjoyed the weight of him on top of her and hugged his body close, feeling his warmth.  
He breathed in the smell of her; lavender mixed now with honey.  
His bare chest was pressed against hers and he shuddered at how soft she felt beneath him.  
Her hands were in his hair.

"Jaime." She whispered. "Please..."

He released her, climbing off of her and she reached for him. She wanted him back.

"Shh." He whispered, his lips painfully close to hers before he gave in and kissed her gently. She was his queen. 

He ran his index finger down her rosy cheek and took in the look of her, dripping with want for him. He'd never felt more purposeful. 

"Jaime." She whimpered.

He pressed his forehead to hers.  
"What do you need?" He whispered gently. 

She held his hand.  
"Touch me." She breathed. 

He kissed her again softly, slowly, feeling his lips against hers, running his tongue across her lower lip, eliciting the smallest whimper from her.  
He ran the back of his hand over her cheek now.  
He turned it so he was cupping her cheek and moved down to her neck, kissing her there, sucking hard, making her dig her fingers into his shoulder.  
Then he was back at her breasts, licking and sucking and nipping until she pulled his hair.  
He smirked and moved lower, bringing her gown down until he was below her navel.  
He kissed her there and listened to the way she was breathing, shakily, as if she needed him right this moment. He wouldn't make her wait long.  
He pulled her gown down further and off her legs, quickly returning to her smallclothes. They were a silky blue and he could see her wetness through them. It made him throb.f

"Jaime." She whined.  
He pulled them from her and breathed her in before kissing her there softly. She inhaled sharply when she felt him.

He knew exactly where to kiss her, where to be gentle, where to lap or swirl his tongue, where to suck on her to make her arch her back and scream. She did her best to keep quiet, but she was loud.  
Jaime wanted to hear her scream for him over and over, all he could think about was that it was him doing this to her and that she tasted sweeter than the honey they'd had earlier and richer than wine. He wanted this always. 

She squirmed and he held her still, quickening his ministrations until she was pulling at his hair again and bucking her hips, her moans becoming more desperate with each passing momenomg  
He loved the desperation in her voice.

She squeezed him between her thighs as she came and he held her hand tightly.  
When she'd caught her breath, she pulled him back up to her and he wrapped her in his arms, kissing her temple.  
He had her. She was his. He kissed face again, pressing his hand to her cheek and turning her to face him. He kissed her lips this time and she kissed him back, her tongue working through his lips and dancing with his. She looped a leg over his and pressed further against him and he held her tighter.  
He felt her hand around his cock and moaned as she moved it along his shaft. 

"Please, Cers." He whispered.

She smiled. Had it not just been her begging? He wanted her terribly. 

She sighed as she ran him along her opening. She got so wet for him it surprised her sometimes.

"Take me, Jaime." She whispered. "I want you to fuck me. Make me come for you."

He nodded, his mouth ajar. He was mesmerized by her, unable to take his eyes off her. Gods she was perfect.  
He just wanted to be inside of her. Inside of her always. He wanted to be a part of her and he wanted her to cling to him and moan for him and need him. He wanted her to ache for him as he did for her. 

"Please." She whispered in his ear. 

He pressed himself into her and moaned. She was so wet and so soft. He pressed his face into her hair and breathed her in. She was all there was in these moments. There was nothing else but her and he wanted it that way always. 

"Please." She whispered again. "Please." 

He sighed. How did she do this to him every time? He wondered.  
He felt her hand on his chest and then his neck and his cheek.  
She wanted to kiss him.  
He turned his head and met her lips once more, sucking gently on her lower lip.  
She smiled and he felt it against his lips. It made him weak. 

He moved his hips, finally able to handle the sensation of her, and she gripped his arm tightly. 

"Ohh." She moaned. "Jaime, slow. Slow. Go slow, please, please, please."  
Her voice was hoarse and squeaky and Jaime knew she was just as aroused as he then.

He kissed her cheek and moved slowly for her. He would do whatever she wanted.

He took her hand from his cheek and laced his fingers through hers. He wanted to feel as close to her as possible.  
He moved slowly for her, his lips brushing over hers. They were unable to kiss, unable to think. They just focused on the feeling of their bodies coming together as one - as they were meant to be. 

"Oh. Oh." Cersei whimpered, trying to keep quiet.  
She arched her back and moaned and Jaime took the opportunity to kiss her neck. She moaned again at that. 

"More." She whispered, squeezing his hand.  
He obeyed, though it was difficult to keep himself focused on a pace.  
He turned onto his back and pulled her with him so she straddled him.  
She liked that. 

She took his other hand and leaned over him, kissing him roughly before rolling her hips and making him grunt.  
She let go of his hands and brought hers to his chest, sliding them up and into his chest hair, bracing herself so she could have better leverage.  
Her hair was messy now; wavy and framing her face and her eyes were dark and half-lidded. Jaime couldn't take his eyes off her. 

The way she had her arms braced on him pushed her breasts together and Jaime reached out and ran his thumb over one of her nipples. She moaned and her head rolled to the side. 

Jaime pushed himself up, and took one nipple in his mouth and then the other. Cersei whimpered at the feeling, wrapping her arms around his head. It made him smile against her.  
She released him to pull him closer and kiss him.  
He angled himself upward inside of her and she nearly screamed, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"Oh, like that, Jaime, please!" She begged. 

He kissed her again, occupying her mouth and stifling her screams as he moved against her.  
He moaned as well, feeling too close to the edge.  
He brought his hand between them and worked his fingers over her clit, drawing another loud moan from her.  
He took so much pride in her pleasure. 

She shook in his arms and pulled away from his lips.

"Jaime, Jaime... I... Ohh..."  
She came hard, hugging him tightly, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. 

"Mmmh." Jaime moaned at the feeling of her throbbing around him.  
He kissed her deeply. 

She leaned on him for a while and he ran his hand over her back, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.

"I want you on top." She whispered when she was ready for him again. 

Jaime had no qualms about that. He loved when she told him what to do. He pressed her backward onto another large sack of provisions and kissed her before moving down her neck and then to her breasts.  
He listened to her breathing and just enjoyed the feeling of her fingers scraping over his scalp  
He kissed her all over her face, being gentle, just barely touching his lips to her skin. He wanted her to always be treated this way. Jaime wanted to make her feel how much he loved her. He wanted to make her feel so good she'd forget her name even as he moaned it over and over in her ear. He wanted to do that for her so badly. 

He angled himself the way she liked and pushed deep inside of her.  
She moaned at the feel and pulled him down to her.

Jaime closed his eyes as she ran her hands over his back, his chest, down his arms. She liked to feel how strong and rough he was and it made Jaime proud. He did that for her. 

She cradled the back of his head as they kissed and when they broke apart, Jaime moved to her neck. 

"Jaime." She whimpered.  
He brought his forehead to hers, nuzzling her nose. 

"What do you need?" He asked. He would do anything. 

"Fuck me." She whispered. "I need you."

She needed him? Cersei would say that to him in his daydreams. He felt a jolt of electricity go through him at those words. She needed him. And of course he would give her what she needed.  
He nodded and began moving inside of her. 

When they were both worked up, Cersei wrapped her legs around Jaime's hips and her arms around his neck. She pulled him down to her and he pressed his nose to her cheek.

"Come for me." He whispered to her.  
Her eyes were closed but she nodded, a look of pleasure across her face.  
Jaime kissed her cheek.

"I love you." He huffed, his own pleasure nearly too much to handle.  
Cersei whimpered. 

"Come for me, Cersei." He said, more desperately this time.  
She nodded again, inhaling sharply and hugging him tightly to her, her legs still around his hips, driving him into her.

She yelped as she came,  
"Cers-" he groaned. His own orgasm washed over him as he felt her pulsing around his cock.  
She was warm and wet and she inhaled shakily as she felt him fill her, humming satisfactorily. 

Jaime rolled to the side and pulled her into his arms, kissing her as they moaned into each other's mouths. 

Jaime's mind was nearly blank for a while, just focused on her weight against him, her presence. All he could think of was her. She ran through his brain and he held her tighter.  
It had all been so intense that Jaime was afraid he'd been squeezing her before he realized that she held him just as tightly, her cheek against his chest as she caught her breath. 

They stayed like that for a long while, neither one of them wanting to let go of the other, neither wanting to go back to reality.

Finally, Jaime placed his hand on her cheek and she looked up at him.  
He kissed her gently but gripped her tightly, as though he were afraid she might disappear.

"It's cold." She whispered after a while and Jaime covered her with his body, wanting to care for her.  
Jaime made her feels things she didn't even know were possible.  
She could relax with him.

She drifted off to sleep in his arms and he held her all night, trying his best to keep her warm and make her feel safe. On an old bag of flour she slept better than she had in ages.

Jaime woke her up before the servants came to prepare breakfast and they dressed and said their goodbyes. Jaime kissed her once more before they parted, the sunrise shining in the windows behind them. 

"Come to me tonight." Jaime whispered, glancing at the jar of honey still on the counter outside the cupboard.  
Cersei just smiled.


End file.
